Nibiru
Nibiru '(Literally meaning; ''"Horned Destroyer") is a genetically gifted human being whose abilities far surpass that of any of his race to come before or after. A legendary soldier whose unmatched ferocity and seemingly limitless talent and genius continues to inspire awe and terror into the hearts and minds of all who hear the mere mention of his name, Nibiru is one of the single most powerful and influential men in all human history, being the founder and sole leader of one of the worlds mightiest private military super corporations, known as steel seraph. Appearance Nibiru was born with a pair of strange, growth-like protrusions destending out of the fronts of his temples. This sharp, solid objects, the left being longer than the right, were generally accepted as being horns, for all intents and purposes. Thus, the chicld was labeled the name "Nibiru" in direct reference to the horn-like protrusions growing out of his head, as well as his incredible ability to orchestrate destruction and leave nothing but abject devastation in his wake, even as a child. Aside from the horns growing out of his head, Nibiru is observed as being a completely humanoid individual, one with simple, tan skin, brown eyes and black hair. Due to his superior genetic makeup, he has always had an extremely well built physical constitution, now being of a simply herculean build. Personality Nibiru is a quiet, distant, melancholic and coolheaded individual who has a habit of keeping silence. As one who has experienced some of the most intense training and conditioning, as well as a child who was exposed to some of the most horrific realities and events a war can offer at a young age, Nibiru has been carefully and wholly tempered into a person whose persona and behavior is almost machinelike. Many of his emotions have been completely shut down and turned off, and he is viewed as being one of the most flawlessly ruthless, ingenius, and focused individuals known to all human history, something which only bolsters his fighting ability and increases the fear factor which has become associated with his presence on the battlefield ever more. Aside from being extremely intelligent and knowledgeable, Nibiru is also enormously wise, insightful, and perceptive, one with a degree of wisdom far beyond his years. Relationships Background Synopsis Possessions Primary Equipment '''Geosynth: Nibiru's all-in-one handheld super smartphone. The geosynth is an incredibly potent and valuable item which is used by nibiru to perform a wide variety of tasks. All in all, it can essentially be used as a remote command center allowing nibiru to flawlessl, quickly, and concisely manage the inner machinations of his army, organize what goes on at steel seraph world heardquarters, all the while dealing with his own personal and more trivial endeavors, as the geosynth functions like a hand held super computer grade smartphone, literally allowing nibiru to manage and conduct operations in the field or from any location around the world at any given moment with the same level of efficiency as he would stationed in his personaly quarters at steel seraph world HQ. Nibiru's Combat Suit: 'Nibiru's personalized battle purposed combat suit. This highly advanced, cutting edge suit was built and designed to perfectly compliment nibiru's skills and behavior while on the battlefield, thus making it the ideal suit for him to take on field missions and operations. Like him, the combat suit is an incredibly potent and useful tool, one which is capable of being utilized in a wide variety of different settings. The suit itself is equipped with only the most modern, cutting edge, and fresh technology, components, and features, all of which build upon and enhance nibiru's combat abilities and mannerisms. The suit itself is constructed out of a light weight, high agility and heavily flexible prototype material which behaves like thin elastic fabric but holds the characteristics of iron and steel, thus offering nibiru a great deal of protection and armor from various different forms of threat and dangers. Primary Weapons 'Dragonfly Pistol: An enormous advanced hand held firearm, and one of the most reliable and well-liked weapons at Nibiru's disposal, like all of his equipment, the dragonfly pistol is a weapon which was designed, crafted, and purposed from the ground up to compliment his abilities, being built to suit his tastes, desires and goals in a weapon. The dragonfly is a weapon which behaves more like a rifle, a semi-automatic weapon which fires high caliber rounds capable of piercing through armor easily, one with extended range and stability thus making it extremely accurate as well as powerful. The dragonfly is used alongside numerous attachments, including an extended 18 round magazine, a long range laser sight, a supressor which limits muzzle flash enormously and silences the shots of the weapon down to an extremely small whisper while retaining range and stopping power, and a high intensity flashlight should a situation require such a tool to be utilized in battle. Dragoon Auto Rifle: The second of the three primary weapons which nibiru often brings into battle and field missions with him. The dragoon auto rifle is an extended range, highly powerful, potent, and reliable weapon, which has taken inspiration and technology components from some of Nibiru's favorite and most loved weapons and rifles that he has ever used, merging their characteristics and creating the perfect weapon for him to utilize. The Dragoon is a large, fully automatic machine gun which utilizes numerous forms of cutting edge technology, including components from railgun and coilgun weaponry, thus giving it an extreme rate of fire and an exceptionally enormous range. Being incredibly light weight, the weapon is also shown to be extremely accurate and immune to many ailments which cause other guns to befall a constant need to take extended care of them and maintenance, effectively being the ultimate rifle for Nibiru to use. The dragoon also has a number of additional attachments which Nibiru utilizes and implements on his field missions, not unlike his dragonfly pistol. Specter Hawk Ranged Rifle: Additional Equipment Abilities Nibiru is a genetic anomaly. One who was born inherently superior to any and all other human beings in history, as it is generally accepted. As testament to his abilities, Nibiru has assembled the eight elite generals who reign in supremacy over certain forms of combat, tactics, and warfare. Nibiru himself has effortlessly defeated all of them, hence he is the sole leader of the entirety of steel seraph, as well as the only man in the world who such dangerous beings respect. Not only has he managed to overcome them, as well as countless other lethal and deadly opponents, but he is also observed as being superior to them in their own fields of specialty, as further proof of his incredible abilities. In this way, he is literally stronger than all eight elite generals combined, and is capable of defending, running, and expanding the private military super corporation that is the enormously powerful steel seraph on his own if need be. Physical Abilities Nibiru is regarded is a legendary soldier, one whose name instills fear and terror, and commands respect and awe from those who hear it. He is genetically gifted, with a physical and intellectual constitution which far surpasses that of any other human being to come before him, a biological anomaly whose strength and physical capabilities defy the scope of impossibility. A true super soldier, one who has come about entirely by sheer chance, as a true god of combat and warfare, untouched by many. As such, Nibiru is regarded as one of the single most dangerous and lethal men ever to walk the face of the planet, one who can't be matched or challenged in the slightest, a one man army who has taken on entire legions of highly trained, elite soldiers and won, with a consistent record of beating down and completely crushing those who have achieved superhuman abilities, tremendoulsy and utter one-sidedly. '''Enormous Strength: '''Nibiru was once considered the strongest man alive. An individual with a complex and highly advanced muscular layout, Nibiru was born gifted with a number of muscle fibers which far exceed that of the average human by dozens of times. Coupled with the fact he has trained his musculature to the point of being the absolute pinnacle of human perfection, Nibiru has the ability to perform utterly herculean feats of strength with casual ease. His human brains unlocked potential also triggers bodily effects otherwise beyond the control of humans, flooding his system with adrenaline and generating enormous quantities of other natural genetic steroids whenever he engages in physical activity. Because of this, Nibiru has demonstrated the ability to easily lift and throw hundreds of tons, consistently, overpowering fully armed battle mecha the size of city blocks with his bare hands alone. With such a level of physical power on his side, Nibiru has illustrated the ability to effortlessly stop and casually floor opponents many times larger than him immediately. '''Immense Speed: '''Attributed to the fact his brain is capable of performing far more complicated tasks, as well as the fact he possesses a body capable of processing and holding biological transactions that would normally kill even the healthiest of men, Nibiru is incredibly fast. His enormously multipled muscle fibers work in conjunction with his ability to generate and sustain ridiculous surges of adrenaline. This in turn speeds up his blood flow and heart rate to the point any normal human would be killed by the velocity of their own blood flow, unlocking all new heights of physical potentiality. It is said that on the battlefield, Nibiru is the one man alive who is deadlier than a gun. This was a quote most often spoken in reference to his unholy physical speed. The man retains the ability to explode forwards with speed, achieving hypersonic speeds in short bursts, allowing him to cross enormous distances in the blink of an eye, and casually duck, weave, and evade the oncoming path of enemy gunfire even in the most hopeless and impossible of situations. '''Regenerative Healing: '''Nibiru's body heals any and all damage sustained almost instantly after a wound has been taken. This is due to the fact his brains unlocked potential also enormously increases the tissue repairing abilities of his human body to all new heights, also making him immune to even the most fatal diseases. Not only that, but his body itself is intelligent enough to work alongside his brain to forcibly remove and push out any foreign object or material, literally allowing him to jettison and expel bullets and shrapnel sustained. Any wound sustained, regardless of how severe, will close up and reconstitute in seconds, to the point that Nibiru can regenerate damaged organs. Though Nibiru is indeed capable of shrugging off injuries and lethal wounds the likes of which would kill even the toughest most experienced soldier instantly, he remains incapable of regrowing lost limbs, as the idea of regenerating genetic data on such a scale is too much for his body to accomplish. '''Superior Senses: '''Nibiru's body is one whose acute sensory functions have long transcended the scope of human possibility. His five senses, sight smell, touch, hearing, and even taste, are all elevated to the point that he is capable of perceiving and detecting even the tiniest and most obscure of details in his surroundings. Nibiru is capable of listening as individuals breath, listening to the rate of their heart, feeling the vibrations as they move across the land, sensing the air displace as something moves through it towards or away from him, and even perfectly mapping the surroundings and all those in them via reading how sound and vibrations travel around him. This in turn grants him a degree of senses which makes it nigh impossible for her to be surprised, thus causing any idea of stealth to be utterly ineffective against him. His other abilities also grant him the advantage of sensing his opponents movements to the point of an almost precognition like state, as every behavior an individuals body makes in reaction and relation to the environment can paint a vivid and perfect picture for Nibiru to take not of. '''Incredible Agility: '''Nibiru is an incredibly agile individual. His enhanced physical constitution and unlocked brain potential allows him to perform acrobatic feats the likes of which far outdo that of any olympian gymnast. Nibiru has completely mastered his own body, having a catlike level of agility, physical balance, and dexterity. Aside from being able to leap higher and jump longer than even the most agile of human beings, by dozens of times at that, Nibiru is also capable of incredible feats of physical precision, capable of standing and balancing himself upon even the most perilous perches and area's flawlessly, such as the tops of flagpoles. His agility can be described as a perfect combination of high speed sprinting and parkour techniques, allowing him to scale any object regardless of how high, perilous, or physically demanding with only the most casual ease, accomplishing feats of agility the likes of which would be impossible for any other human being. '''Extreme Pain Tolerance: '''Nibiru has developed a ridiculously high tolerance to pain. He has experienced some of the worst and most intense pain a human being can experience, and because of his continuous exposure to severe physical injury, only the most tortoruous and insane of pain is capable of making him even flinch. Nibiru's tolerance to pain is so great that those who manage to injure him often believe he can't even feel it to begin with. He does not react, flinch, nor change facial expression when he receives a grievous wound, gunshots and knifewounds doing nothing to slow down his progress or impeding his abilities. His tolerance to pain is so enormous that injuries that can make even the most experienced and hardened of soldiers cry out in agony and anguish don't even cause Nibiru to bat an eyelid. It isn't so much that nibiru is immune to feeling the effects of an injury, so much as it is that he has experienced such intense injury and agony for extended periods of time that anything less completely fails to even register on his radar by comparison. '''Exceptional Growth Rate: '''Nibiru is an individual who is capable of perceiving, understanding, absorbing and memorizing all outside sources of information to a flawless degree. What takes others years of diligent training and constant dedication or focus in order to learn, can be achieved in a span of hours at the most by nibiru. It is his brains unlocked potential which allows him to flawless synergize with any information he perceives or learns, and it is his superior body and raw, omnipotent talent and potential which permits him to flawlessly mimic and implement the skills or information that he absorbs. Nibiru doesn't even need to be told something, simply witnessing an act a single time will allow him to effortlessly and perfectly replicate it. It is this incredible ability which as prompted Nibiru to become one of the single most well-versed and enormously intelligent and knowledgeable individuals in all human history, having mastered countless forms of science, biology, chemistry, engineering, languages, and even today, continuing to expand his ever incredible roster of skills. All Range Combat Nibiru is one of the creators of what is known as the terrifying All Range Combat, and is subsequently ridiculously skilled and talented in the combat style. All Range Combat, being a system of highly advanced and meticulously detailed fighting skills and techniques, is the strongest most lethal style of martial arts ever devised in human history, one which Nibiru utterly excels at. As one who personally crafted, expanded, and cultivated the devastating style of fighting that is All Range Combat, Nibiru is an utterly infallible and entirely untouchable individual when it comes to acts of close quarters and unarmed fighting, proving himself capable of easily reversing and putting even the most tough, experienced, and gifted of combatants down on the ground without so much as a single, casual movement on his behalf. '''Fighting Skill: '''Nibiru is ridiculously, utterly supernaturally skilled in fighting. He has demonstrated the continuous ability to have an answer for any situation and incoming attack, one which leaves his attackers disarmed, disabled, and utterly devastated in one way or another. His skills in All Range Combat, which is the culmination of all human warfare and combat over a period of thousands of years, is rivaled by none, something which makes him supremely lethal even when completely unarmed. Nibiru has consistently performed feats of skill, precision, and talent in martial arts the likes of which is nothing short of completely impossible even for the most gifted of combatants and elite of soldiers, allowing him to fight on par with and completely overwhelm fully armed, genetically modified super soldiers as well as devastatingly powerful, enormous mechanized suits of armor, doing so barehanded and without any backup. Through All Range Combat, an assemble of the worlds deadliest and most effective martial arts styles and techniques, Nibiru exhibits the ability to take on entire armies worth of men, weapons, guns, and artillery, often emerging completely unscathed and without any kind of wound sustained in the process. Swordsmanship Marksmanship Nibiru has completely mastered every form of firearm known to man. He is capable of effortlessly operating even the rarest and most unconventional of weapons with ease and almost instant mastery, and has demonstrated the consistent capability to immediately adjust and adapt to brand new weapons and tools which he comes across, thus drawing out their true potential immediately. Nibiru is one of the deadliest and most dangerous gunmen in history, and by way of his training and cultivation of all range combat, is capable of performing incredible, astounding feats of marksmanship the likes of which were previously considered completely and utterly impossible by the standards of most other gunmen in existence, using an extremely dangerous combination of expertise, precision, as well as unorthodox application and sheer unpredictability which often results in the absolute and complete desolation of his foes. '''Gunplay Skill: '''Nibiru is an extraordinarily advanced wielder of firearms. He once took on an entire full armed elite class paramilitary mercenary unit while using only a single komodo model hand gun. Nibiru is an extraordinarily tricky gunman, one capable of performing insane feats of accuracy and skill, the likes of which surpass possibility. Through All Range Combat he not only has the ability to instantaneously switch and blend between martial arts and gunplay, but it is said that regardless of the weapon in his hand, nibiru can be considered a lethal sniper, utilizing simple small firearms with the same effectivity and range of full loaded sniper rifles. Signatures of his gunplay techniques include blisteringly fast reload times, the ability to pull the trigger so quickly it seems all of his weapons are completely automatic, and perhaps most terrifying, his ability to bounce bullets off of walls and corners, and even perform curve shots, allowing him to track down and accurately head shot or severely injure enemies even when they believe themselves to be safely behind cover. Quotes Quotes Spoken About Nibiru Quotes Spoken By Nibiru Trivia Category:Character Category:Male Category:Soldier Category:DysphoricTorment